


One Shot of Shy Nerd!Levi and Librarian!Eren

by Jambalaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalaya/pseuds/Jambalaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past ten years Levi’s favorite area to study is their local library. He likes the place because it’s so peaceful and even though there are other people here at times, it would still be the perfect place to read the books he brought or borrowed from the library. This library isn’t small but it isn’t the largest one in the country. It has a vast collection of books belonging to different genres and Levi just can’t get enough of them all. Other than the silence, and books, there’s one more thing Levi likes about this place. The Librarian, Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot of Shy Nerd!Levi and Librarian!Eren

**Author's Note:**

> i can't think of a creative title. i'll change it when i have x''D
> 
> so, i saw this post on Tumblr about nerd! Levi and Librarian! Eren and i thought WE NEED MORE OF THIS HEADCANON.
> 
> In this AU Levi is younger. He’s 17 and Eren is 24 xD both of them will be ooc because Levi’s supposed to be “shy” and it’ssocuteican’t—  
> There will be implied past lives here. And if I get some info about the titans wrong I’m sorry I’m not very updated-

Today was rather windy and cloudy despite it being summer. But the weather never stopped Levi from going to the library to read or study, and in fact, this was the perfect time because surely no one else would be going here because of the weather and the fact that it was summer vacation. A silent creak from the glass door came from the entrance. Levi steps inside with seven books stacked in hand and almost dropping them on his way in. He was greeted by the kind smile of the Librarian, Eren. He nods and hides his flushed face behind the stack of books he was carrying. He goes up the stairs as fast as he can without tripping and falling down the staircase. Eren Jaeger was the Library’s new librarian for the past three years. He refuses to believe that it was love, for it is too silly and illogical to be in love with someone who he hasn’t even conversed with, but despite that he’s attracted to the 26-year-old man, that greets him with that heart melting smile of his every time he comes here. The previous Librarian was a girly-looking guy named Armin Arlelt. There came a point wherein guys would actually go there just to see him thinking he was a girl and would constantly hit on him. He resigned from his job as a librarian because he was moving away after getting married to a woman named Annie Leonhardt.

Levi walked across the aisles of book shelves and reached the farthest area, which was his usual spot. He pulls a chair and gently drops the books he was carrying in front of him. He takes out a notebook and writes down notes in connection to what he was reading. He spends a few hours researching about this particular topic. Levi’s just so fascinated with the creatures that were being discussed in the books he brought. He had no classes for another month so he figured that he should rest himself from studying Chemistry, Biology, Physics and all his other lessons and give History some attention.

He stood up to go to a bookshelf nearby which happens to have the same kind of books he was reading. In his peripheral vision, he sees another person going up the staircase. He clicks his tongue, making the usual ‘Tch’ sound he makes when he’s annoyed.

He preferred to be alone after all. Going back to his spot, he ignores the fact that someone else was here now too. As he was looking down on his work, the chair by his left moves. He looks up with a scowl on his face but instantly switches his expression when he sees who it was.

“Hi,” it was the Librarian. Levi stays quiet and looks at the man next to him. He usually didn't talk with strangers and he was so awkward. He looks down and closes his notes.

“What are you reading?”

Eren leans a little bit closer to look at the titles and Levi quickly covers them. “Th-they’re not interesting at all! I’ll surely bore you! And do you not have work right now?” he covers the books as well as his notes with his arms, half of his body on the table.

“Oh come on, there’s no one here so I’m free at the moment, and I’m really curious what a guy like you would be interested in,” Eren chuckles. He didn’t want to but Levi sat back down. “Titans huh?” Levi gives a small nod.

“I’ve heard about this theory. They seem scary but I’m actually interested as well. Mind telling me what you’ve found out so far?” Eren looks back at Levi.

“Alright… well it says that humanity used to be confined in massive walls to protect them from these man-eating giants. I’ve yet to find out about the history of the walls, since not much books or researches talk about them for some reason.”

Eren nods as Levi talks about the said creatures. “There’s also this part,” he points to his notes. “People called shifters. They can turn into these giants at will, by inflicting wounds on themselves with a specific goal in mind. The easiest way for them to shift is biting hard on their hands or fingers.” Levi glances at Eren, who was reading along.

“That’s weird.” Eren says.

“I’m sorry; I told you it’s boring…” Levi apologizes and looks back down.

“I didn't mean that, haha. Take a look at this,” Eren shows his left hand to Levi. There was a scar that looked like a bite mark. Levi stared with wide eyes. “I’ve had this ever since I was born. Strange huh? Maybe I was a shifter in my past life,” Eren laughs as he pulls his hand back. Levi quickly reaches for the scarred hand with both of his hands. “This is… amazing.” He stares and touches the scar. Realizing what he just did he quickly let’s go of Eren’s hand, flustered.

“My apologies! I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable!” he stutters.

“I don’t mind,” Eren softly laughs. “You’re a very interesting person,” The younger man gets flustered and stares at his balled fists on his lap.

“I’m not at all, Eren.”

Getting himself in another situation he didn’t want to be in he covers his mouth. “You know my name? I guess that’s natural since I work here,” Levi doesn’t make eye contact and his ears turn red. “I’m sorry, I’m not a stalker or anything,” Eren leans back. “I don’t think that, don’t worry. At least tell me yours though, just to be fair.” Levi looks up again. “My…”

“Your name,” Eren rests his arms on the table. “Levi,” he says in an almost inaudible voice. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Because I noticed—” Eren grins as Levi looked up.

“You come here every day,”

“Y-yes…”

A few questions from Eren and some awkward responses from Levi, the young student finally gets comfortable around the Librarian. They read the books together for another few hours. Eren glances at his watch “It’s almost closing time.” Levi shuts the book he had. “I should go then, thank you for the company, Eren.” They stand up and Levi frantically gathers his books, and proceeds to walk. “Wait, Levi.” His arm was being pulled back. “E-eren?”

“Could you wait until I close up?”

“Sure, but what for?”

“Dinner?” Eren smiles.  
Levi’s face turned bright red, looking up at the taller man. He opened his mouth to respond, with a smile.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's really short and not the best out there but i hope this was worth your time ;v;
> 
> this is my first time writing Ereri TvT aaaa <3


End file.
